A New Routine
by Kerisempai
Summary: Olivia and Natalia explore the physical side of being in love. Femslash. Otalia.


Title: A New Routine

Author: Kerisempai

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: T

Archiving: Just ask, I'll say yes.

Summary: Olivia and Natalia begin to make their way into the physical side of being in love.

A/N: Spoilers for 5/6/09. Despite the awesome scenes of this week, I know that we are in for so much more angst. This is my attempt to mentally skip that and create my own little piece of heaven.

Routine was good.

Routine was safe, and predictable, and comforting. Routine got Emma off to school on time, and chores done, and bills paid. Olivia Spencer was familiar with routine; Natalia had conditioned her to be so. Only the routine had started to change lately.

The first few weeks after Natalia and Frank's aborted wedding had been trying for both of them. It had been rough. There had been tears and harsh words, doubts and ifs. Their spa weekend away had been the tipping point. Oh, they'd fought and thrown clothes, but eventually they'd settled down and actually talked.

They'd even shared one soft gentle kiss. It hadn't been a kiss to set the world on fire, but it had been their first real kiss, and both women had pulled back slightly dazzled. Once they'd returned to the "real world" of Springfield it had taken the highly trained joint task force of Emma and Natalia exactly eleven days to convince Olivia to move back into the farmhouse. Olivia had been certain that despite the fact that they loved each other, between Natalia's Catholic guilt and her own stupid pride, things couldn't possibly go back to the way they'd been. And they hadn't.

It had started with holding hands. Natalia had been driving them to work, and Olivia had been making notes in her blackberry. The warm hand that had reached out and clasped her own had felt so right and natural that Olivia hadn't even registered it at first. It had been when Natalia released her hand to put the car in park at the Beacon that Olivia paid attention. She missed the contact immediately. The next day Natalia had done it again, and before Olivia knew it, holding Natalia's hand had become a daily routine.

Next had been the kisses good morning. Again, it hadn't startled Olivia until minutes after the initial one. On one hand, it hadn't really been a big deal. It was nothing resembling a passionate embrace. The kiss had been almost chaste, a peck really, much like their previous one. On the other hand it had been in front of Emma right in the middle of the kitchen. Emma, who had insisted a moment later that she wanted a good morning kiss from Natalia as well. This too had become part of their routine.

The most recent addition had been the good night kiss. The first time Natalia had sauntered, because really there was no other term for the single minded yet casual way Natalia had crossed the dimly lit kitchen, over to Olivia and lightly brushed their lips together… once, twice, and on the third pass there'd been a suggestion of tongue, she'd not been able to pass it off as normal or routine.

Olivia had still been panting five minutes later, long after Natalia had whispered good night and headed up the stairs. The next night she'd been prepared. If Natalia decided to kiss her again, Olivia had promised herself that she wouldn't simply stand there, hormones raging, a passive participant. In all fairness, she'd given a noble effort. She'd most definitely kissed back. Yet Natalia had once again left her shivering and unable to form words.

Olivia had her revenge on the third night. She didn't wait for Natalia to initiate their good night kiss. She caught Natalia at the sink while she was finishing up the last of the dishes. One hand cupped the softness of Natalia's cheek and the other slipped behind her head to get lost in the dark hair there. Olivia kissed her with all the pent up passion and hormones that had been battering her for the last several days. She kissed her with all the love in her heart, and at the end… Natalia was the one shaking and trembling as Olivia brushed a thumb across her bottom lip and whispered "Good night. I love you."

This new routine left both women breathless and wanting each night as they sought their solitary beds. Each evening one of them went just a little farther. Thus Olivia found herself on the couch, arms pinned above her head, while Natalia kissed her way across Olivia's cleavage. Initially, Olivia had tried to treat this as a game of one up man ship. That illusion had been shattered utterly the first time she'd looked down at Natalia's kiss swollen lips and heard them form the words "I love you."

This was most decidedly not a game. This was the love of her life. The other mother to her youngest child.

Olivia felt Natalia's hands slid down her arms and softly cup her breasts. She shuddered and let out a soft moan. She could feel Natalia's smile against her skin. Natalia's fingers found the buttons on her shirt. The silk parted, revealing the sage colored lace confining Olivia's breasts. Natalia's brown eyes were almost black with desire, and Olivia smirked, glad that she'd splurged several days ago on several pieces of new lingerie, and curious if Natalia would have the nerve to discover the matching panties.

All amusement fled Olivia in the next breath. Her head fell back and her eyes slammed shut. A throaty half-moan, half-growl slipped from her lips. Natalia had discovered the front clasp on Olivia's bra. One nipple had already been captured by Natalia's warm mouth, while the other was quite content to be teased and rolled between nimble fingers.

Olivia felt as if she was going to melt from the inside out. _How was this even possible?_ The rational part of her mind wanted to know. She was Olivia Spencer for God's sake. She had had a lot of sex in her life. A lot. And she was very good at maintaining control, but Natalia, practically virginal Natalia had barely passed second base and Olivia was fighting off orgasm… and losing.

Natalia's hands drifted down to the button on Olivia's jeans, and the older woman literally stopped breathing. No movement was forthcoming. Olivia managed to raise her head enough to seek out Natalia's face.

Natalia's eyes met Olivia's questioning ones.

"I want to… but…" Natalia began hesitantly.

_Oh God_, thought Olivia. _Too far to fast. I put too much pressure on her. Now she's freaking out, and I'm so damn close._

"I think we should move upstairs to the bedroom."

Olivia blinked out of her self-recriminations. For a moment she thought she heard crickets chirping in the continued silence.

"Upstairs?" She croaked.

"Well yeah," Natalia answered. "Unless you want to stop?"

"No!" Olivia shouted, before covering her mouth and wincing. Natalia smirked slightly, her devilish side making an appearance.

"So you'd like to continue this upstairs then?"

Olivia nodded, sitting up and forcing the younger woman to slide off of her in her hurry. Natalia giggled. The older woman smacked her on the arm and made a show of buttoning up some of her shirt. "I could go upstairs." She tried for smooth, but her voice fell somewhere between begging and pleading.

Natalia leaned in close, kissing the shell of Olivia's ear. Her hand reached out and cupped a firm breast once again. Green eyes slammed shut instantly.

"Oh God… Natalia."

"Olivia?" Natalia's voice was a whisper against her ear.

"Mmm."

"Race you to your room."


End file.
